The Amazing Universe of Gumball
by Dante Watterson
Summary: After escaping his universe for being a dangerous threat, Gumball finds a universe that has 4 gems that are like him, can Gumball cooperate with them, why does he feel like he's being watched from the stars above, and why are these Homeworld Gems calling him a traitor of the Diamond Authorities?
1. Chapter 1: The Diamond

The Amazing Universe of Gumball Chapter 1: The Diamond

* * *

In a Town called Elmore lived a family know as the Wattersons. There's the parents of the family, Richard the lazy pink rabbit, and Nicole the blue workaholic cat, also there kids who are now teens, Anais the smart 10 yr old rabbit, Darwin the 16 yr old goldfish with legs, and Gumball the 18 yr old cat.

Everyone in the family is doing well except for Gumball he had it rough through the years, when he was 14 he had some difficulties on his work but was able to succeed on some of it, at 16 the beating from Tobias, Banana joe, Anton, Jamie, and Tina had made Gumball lose his ability to walk for a few years, thanks to Tina crushing his legs and the others beating his legs up with pipes and fists, even a week ago his girlfri…I mean ex-girlfriend Penny had moved away because her father had a raise at his job.

Gumball was going to lose his hope of life until Today everything changes for him.

* * *

(Monday afternoon)

When the final bell rang everyone ran right out the doors except for Gumball he got out of School last (thanks to Tobias and his friends beaten him up again) and headed back home to his family muttering to himself.

"Why do they always and I mean AlWAYS do this to me don't they know I'm already hurt enough because of my girlfriend Penny moving away." he said looking down at his legs "I just wish that something good would finally happen to me and...wait what the what is that over there, it looks so shiny?"

Gumball rolled down the side walk and to his surprise in the grass was a teal colored diamond, shaped like a hexagon.

"What do we have here?" Gumball said as he was picking up the diamond examining it, and tapping it for a few minutes until his eyes widened. "It's real hehe It's a real diamond and its mind all Mind! Gumball started to laugh until the diamond of his started to glow bright. "Uh are diamonds suppose to glow like that? He questioned himself until the diamond flashed in front of his eyes blinding him for a moment. "MY EYES, I CAN'T SEE!" He yelled as he fell off of his wheelchair rolling around on the ground until he heard a bunch clanking noises coming from the ground. He got up and looked around for the noise he heard.

"(Well my sight's back, but where was that noise coming from?)" Gumball thought as he was looking around until he realized something. "Wait how am I turning when..." Gumball looked down and saw that he was standing. "I'm standing? I can't believe it I Can Walk Again It's A Miracle! But were's the diamond I just had? It doesn't matter I can walk again I gotta tell my parents! He said as he ran full speed back to his house with a grin on his face.

Unknowing to him Banana Joe and Anton were watching him when he picked up the diamond from the beginning.

"Whoa dude Gumball found a diamond." Anton said looking up at Banana Joe. "I bet if we tell Tobias, Tina, and Jamie about this they'll help us get the diamond from Gumball, and we can split it for I don't know a 1000 grand maybe. he said with a evil grin.

"Why don't we just take from him right now and keep it to are selfs?" Joe said looking at the diamond.

"No, if we take it from him right now Tobias and the others will get suspicious and find out we did it without splitting the grand with them they'll put us in the hospital for that!

"Aw Man I hate it when your right so tomorrow around lunch-time will find Gumball and take it from him by force."

Anton snapped his fingers. "Bingo Joe will tell them tomorrow but right now we should get back to are homes there's no telling what our parents will do when were not back."

"Okay see you and the others tomorrow." Joe said running the opposite direction that Anton is running at, both of them not noticing the bright flash behind them.

* * *

(Wattersons house night-time)

As it was almost night-time Gumball made it back home and stopped in front of the door.

"Whoa It took me about 3 hours to get back home on foot i'm glad to be walking again but still how's that possible the Doctor said that I won't be on my feet in two years?" Gumball said with an eyebrow raised. "At least I can tell my family that I can walk again.

Right when Gumball went inside he looked and saw his family watching T.V of Win or Don't Win, he told them that his legs were healed, they were saying good or great but they weren't looking at him, there eyes were still on the T.V so Gumball went upstairs, Got in his Pj's and got into bed to go to sleep for the night.

(Wattersons house 6:00 PM)

In the middle of the night everyone was fully asleep except for Gumball. He was tossing and turning in his bottom bunk bed hearing a feminine voice whispering in his head

"Wake up." Gumball heard it but ignored it. "Please Wake up" Gumball still ignored it. "KID WAKE UP!"

When the voice yelled it caused Gumball to jump and fall on the floor, he got up panting and looked around and saw nobody but his brother sleeping in his new fish bowl.

"Maybe a little water to my face will help me go to sleep." Gumball said as he was walking out of his bedroom to the bathroom.

Once he got in there he locked the door, flicked on the lights, turned on the faucet, and splashed some water on his face.

After that he grabbed a towel and used it to dry up his face, once he put the towel back on the racket he looked in the mirror to make sure it was fully dry but once he looked at his forehead he froze. At the top of his head was the diamond he just had a few hours ago.

"What the how did it get on my forehead?" Gumball then tried to remove it from his head but for some reason it wouldn't come off. "Come on...just got to...get you...off of my...POOOOF!"

Right when Gumball was able to pulled out the diamond from his head he exploded into teal sparks that only lasted for a while leaving nothing of him except the diamond he pulled out of his head which landed in the tub.

(unknown area)

Gumball appeared in a area that was all teal. "What the where am I." Gumball said as he was looking around the place for an exit.

"Hello If There's Anybody Here Please Tell Me were I Am?!"

"You're inside your diamond blue one." said a familiar voice.

"(That voice it sounded very familiar?)"

Gumball turned around and saw who was speaking to him, it was a teal woman standing in front of him 6ft tall, wearing a blue dress with a teal ribbon around her waist, and a diamond on her head.

"Please tell me who are you, and what is this place?" Gumball asked the teal woman.

She chuckled "I'm glad you asked blue one or should I say Gumball, my name is Diamond but you can also call me Diane, and this place your inside of is the core of your gem."

Gumball was confused at the last two sentences "My Gem?"

* * *

End Chapter 1

Dante Watterson: Okay that's a wrap of the first chapter of The Amazing Universe of Gumball. Sorry for this chapter being short but I promise I'll try making the other chapters longer, and anyone who's waiting for the 4th chapter of my other story might take a while i'm a little stuck but don't worry I'll break through. Dante Watterson signing off.


	2. Chapter 2: My Destiny

The Amazing Universe of Gumball Chapter 2: My Destiny?

* * *

(Gumball's Gem)

"My Gem?" Gumball said trying to look at his forehead where the gem is at.

"Yes your crystal gem." Diane said. "You see Gumball crystal gems are know as protecters of a universe that they're sent too like the one your on right now, but your not sent to it and it's not endanger, now ever since you picked up my gem from the ground I was able to fuse it to your head and give you what I had left of my power."

"Wait the gem on my head has your power in it?" Gumball asked looking at the diamond as it was glowing.

"Indeed it does, just grab your gem and pull."

Gumball did what she said, he raised his hand to the diamond and pulled out what appears to be a Staff about 6ft tall that's the color teal.

"Its…Its just a staff." Gumball said sounding a little disappointed of his weapon.

"Not Just "A" staff, do you see a buttons in the middle of your weapon?

Gumball looked at his staff and saw four buttons, 1st button's blue, 2nd button's cyan, 3rd button's emerald, and 4th button's green.

"Yes I see them?" "Now do I just…" (CLICK)

When Gumball pressed the blue button it caused the staff to glow blue, when the glow wore off the weapon was no longer a staff it was shifted into a blue Nunchuck that has three-counter-parts that makes it the same length as the staff.

Gumball was surprised. "Whoa my staff can transform?" He said with a grin on his face.

"Yes it can transform into four different weapons, like the one that you have right now is the Nunchuck of Blue Night" Diane said. "If your fighting a foe more powerful then the others you can use the nunchuck to poison your foes at anytime making them vulnerable and weak, but it won't last long so attack them at the right time."

Gumball pressed the cyan button and caused it to glow cyan, after the glow wore off the weapon was now shifted into a shape of a shotgun thats the color cyan.

"What about this one, it looks kinda strong?"

"The weapon that you have now is the Cyan Blast Gun and it is strong, sometimes there will be enemies covered in strong armor and the only way to penetrate it is with the Blast Gun of yours, please remember to use this weapon against them time-to-time.

Gumball nodded, and then pressed the emerald button then his gun glowed emerald, when the glow went down the weapon was now a emerald Sword.

"How about this one?" Gumball asked

Diane smiled. "Now that is a Emerald Sword, it's also has a special attack called white blade cut, when you slice an enemy with that they'll only last for a second until they split."

Then finally he pressed the green button that glowed bright as the sun, after that the weapons final transformation was…

"A green glove?"

"Nope it's a Neon Glove you can be able to shoot out neon shards through your palms and damage the enemies, here give it a try.

Diane poof up a figure made crystals. When Gumball looked closely at the crystal figure his normal face turned to angry.

"Tobias!" Gumball said with his teeth grinding.

"Calm down Gumball it's just a crystal dummy of him, you see I went through your memory bank and found him as the most hated person in your School so I decided to use him for your Neon Glove, now just open up your hand and shoot."

"With pleasure."

Gumball opened his hand and shot a neon shard at the Tobias dummies head, the shard shot out sparks that lasted for 10 seconds before evaporating with the whole dummy.

"Wow nice shot Gumball, how were you able to do that?"

"Target Practice, it's a after School Hobby I have. So is that all I need to know?"

"Well...not really."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean since your a Crystal Gem now, your going to need to leave this Universe later and head to the next one.

"Why?"

"Because…because the other Universe has a few other Gems that are like you that are going to need help in the future, but they might not be friendly with you because of your looks.

"My looks? Whats wrong with my looks"

"Well what I really meant was that you and the people in your Universe look like creatures and the Gems and the people in their Universe look like humans.

"Oh so what your saying?"

"If they see you like this they might not trust you as one of them…unless."

"Unless what?"

"Unless you can prove yourself as one of them by taking down one of the Corrupted Gems.

"What are Corrupted Gems?"

The diamond on Diane's head glowed causing a hologram of a Gem figure to appear in front of her

"Their monsters that use to be Gems but through the years they became broken and corrupted"

Then the hologram of the Gem turned into a monster.

"And the only way to keep them imprisoned after their defeat is to bubble them"

The hologram monster was now a gemstone being bubbled by a crystal gem.

"Okay so when do I get to their Universe?"

"You will be going after School that's when your Diamond is complete of power, it will allow you to breath in space and to fly, you'll be able to leave your Universe to go to the other one."

From Gumball's eyes everything was starting to get brighter.

"Gumball for-fill your destiny."

Diane's voice echoes through the Diamond as Gumball's site becomes blank.

* * *

(Watterson's Bathroom 6:00 AM)

In the bathtub Gumball's Gem started to glow teal as he started to appear out of it until the glow around him was gone. As he began to regain consciousness he got out of the tub and looked at himself in the mirror once more and saw that his features were now different.

Gumball's Gem color became more visible then before, the jacket he is wearing now is the color teal instead of gray, he looks a little built from his arms and legs and now he was a bit taller then his Mom and Dad.

(My Gem made my body look new again…Sweet!) Gumball thought looking at himself in the mirror, until Darwin knocked on the door quickly.

"Dude are you done in there yet?! I've been waiting for a half-hour!"

Gumball put the hoodie on his head to hide his Gem from his family and opened the door only for Darwin to throw him out of the bathroom and to lock the door.

Gumball got up and left to go to the School bus stop, only thinking of the word that Diane said to him.

"For-fill My Destiny?"

* * *

Okay thats the end of Chapter 2 guys, Chapter 3: Leaving will be Coming soon. -Dante Watterson signing off


	3. Chapter 3: Leaving Forever

The Amazing Universe of Gumball Chapter 3: Leaving Forever

* * *

(Watterson house 2:00 PM)

In Gumball and Darwin's bedroom Gumball was packing his video games, controls, consoles and snacks into his backpack as fast as he can to get ready to leave his Universe to the other one.

"Why me, Why Now?!"

The only reason he's rushing to go there is because of what happen in School today was reported on the news after the big fight he was in…

* * *

(Flashback School Lunch room)

In the cafeteria Gumball was sitting down trying to eat his lunch but for some reason he can't eat the rest of it every time he tries to take a bite out of his sandwich he'll just spit it out.

"(Why can't I eat the rest of my food? It feels like I just ate a appetizer for a Bear!)" He thought looking at his half eaten sandwich.

"Hey Dumball you have something that belongs to us." called out a familiar yellow fruit.

Gumball turned and saw 5 of his bullies standing in front of him.

Banana Joe and Anton look the same as they were as kids except there bigger now since there teens now.

Tobias now wears a blue headband with blue wrist bands and green sandals, his color where more darker then before, and his arms and legs are longer and wider.

Jamie grew through the years and was now 5.6 ft tall, her orange hair gotten longer only leaving one of her eyes now visible to everyone, there were curves on her, she was wearing a sleeveless leather jacket, under it is a black tank top, black shorts, and black shoes.

Tina became more meaner and is now 30ft tall with sharper nails and pointer teeth, .

"You better listen to Tobias Gummy-puss and give us the diamond you have now before Mr. and Mrs. Fists knock you into next week!" Jamie yelled making everyone in the lunch room stare at them.

"No way Finders keepers…Losers weepers." Gumball said getting on there nerves.

"What did you Call Us?!" Anton said getting mad.

"You heard me you guys have a brain the size of a atom?!"

Everyone couldn't believe that Gumball is standing up to them.

"THAT'S IT! We Were Going To Go Easy On You But Now We Won't! Get Him To The Ground!" Tobias commanded

When his friend grabbed Gumball and pinned him to the ground on his back his hood flipped open revealing the Diamond on his head.

"(Diane if you can hear me help!)" Gumball yelled in his thought.

"Well well well what do we have here? Something thats now ours." Tobias said as he grabbed the Diamond trying to pull it off Gumball's head, which he couldn't do.

"How long are you going to do this?" Gumball said getting bored.

Tobias smirked and snapped his fingers.

"Tina mind prying off the Diamond?"

"By all means Yes!" Tina shouted.

She was going to rip it off his head until the Diamond started glowing, getting their attention and Gumball's too.

"(Wait a minute Diane is that you?)"

"(Yes it is and don't worry I got this!)"

Gumball's staff blasted out of his gem hitting Tina's jaw hard enough to make her go 10ft into the air and back to the ground with a loud "THUD" leaving her KO!

"(Take That You Over-Sized Lizard!)" She shouted "(Now's your chance go in for the kill!)"

With the bullies looking at Tina Gumball broke free from their grasp and grabbed his staff and landed blows on each and every one of them, he swung his staff towards Tobias knocking him to the ground, as Banana Joe and Anton ran towards Gumball he roadhouse kick them in the gut making them spit up banana juice or butter oil until they fell on their own vomit, then last was Jamie she ran full speed at Gumball only for him to move aside of her making her head collide to a concrete pillar, after that he left some of them on the ground unconscious, battered and bruised.

"That was for Breaking My Legs 2 Years Ago A**holes!" He said as he headed over to there ring leader Tobias who was still conscious. "As in matter in fact I should return a Favor!"

Gumball raised his one of his legs and stomping on each of Tobias's arms making them crunch like a branch!

"AHHHHH!" Tobias Screamed in pain before he passed out.

"There You Broke My Legs, I Brake Your Arms! Me, Darwin and Clayton should've left you in the garbage long ago Cause That's What You Are!"

After that Gumball spits on Tobias's unconscious body.

"Mother-F***r!"

After that he leaves the Lunch Room, back to his home Leaving Teachers and Students in shock.

* * *

(End Of Flashback)

A few minutes ago Gumball saw the news and heard the reporter talking about 4 students in Elmore Jr. High have been sent to the nursery because they were just bruised up and the one was in critical condition and was sent to the hospital due to his arms being broken, they said that Tobias will have to rest until he heals and that they know who did this and that they have the police looking for him right now posting him as a dangerous threat to society saying that they're going to lock him up so no one would ever get hurt.

"(Diane i'm finish packing is the Gem full of energy yet, because this situation is big?)" he thought as he was in the kitchen placing a goodbye note on the fridge for his family to read.

"(Almost, but you better make a run for it I detect the police in front of the house right now!)" Just then they heard Police sirens going off in front of the house.

"Gumball We Known Your In There Come Out With Your Hands Up!" Yelled a Hot Dog cop that's outside the house.

At que Gumball busted through the kitchen window and made a run for it as the cops followed suite to catch him.

"There's No Escaping The Law Watterson!" yelled a Burger cop.

Gumball kept running and running until he was in front of his School with everyone minus Tobias looking at him including The News Reporters and his parents which heard the whole thing from Principle Brown.

"I'm Sorry Kid There's No Escape, Surrender Now Or Face The Consequences!" Doughnut Sheriff said holding a taser pointing at the blue cat.

Gumball cat instincts kicked in making him run at the cop. "FIRE!" The cop yelled to the others making them shoot there taser's at Gumball who had a grip on the Donut Sheriff gun, when the taser's hit Gumball including the one he grabbed.

The Watterson's gasp at the sight of Gumball about to be taser. "GUMBALL!" They shouted in terror.

Gumball had a hold of the taser and instead of feeling himself being electrocuted he felt more energy coursing through his body. "Grrr-re-re-re-re!"

This surprised everyone but most of all Gumball's family, Gumball then pulled the taser out of the cops grip and started sucking up all the energy from the taser's.

This surprised the cops. "He's Sucked Up All The Energy From Our Weapons!" One of the cops shouted, as his taser fell apart, along with the others.

"(Man That Hit The Spot! Gumball the Gem is fully charged, are you ready to fly?)" She said in excitement.

"(You bet, I'm ready.)" Gumball said as his eyes started to glow.

His Gem brought attention to everyone as it glowed teal, Gumball felt the energy of his Gem go into his back making two Diamond Angel Wings pop out of his back, shocking everyone around him.

Before he took off he looked back at his family and friends one last time with his new teal pupils.

"Friends and Family I'm sorry…sorry for what I've done to make this happen and the only thing I can do to fix all this is to leave this Universe and go to the next one for my destiny." he said with a frown on his face as he looked at the sky with his Wings opening up. "Goodbye…Forever!"

His last words pierced his friends and families heart with sadness and tears as he flies off into outer space to the next Universe.

"We Should of left him off with a warning." Doughnut Sheriff said to the other cops.

* * *

(The Other Universe)

In Outer Space Gumball was flying away from his Home for good to the Universe he needed to go at.

Diane then started to notice that he's frowning. "(Hey Gumball are you okay? You looking quite sad after we left.)"

Gumball heard her. "(I'll be fine Diane we just have to…)" He stopped talking as he heard some crying from the distance.

"(Hey Diane do you hear someone crying?)" He asked looking up at his Gem for a response.

"(As in matter in-fact yes I do hear it, it sounds like it's coming from those astroid rocks up ahead.)"

"(I'm going to check it out.)"

"(Okay be-careful Gumball, it might be a trap.)

Gumball looks around until he sees a figure sitting on a giant rock with it's face buried into it's hands crying, he flies towards the floating rock landing on his feet seeing the more of the figure.

It was a female that has blue skin and deep blue hair, wearing a deep blue colored dress with a blue ribbon around the waist, she even has two wings on her back that are made of water, but what caught Gumball's attention was the deep blue colored Gem that was on her back, it was the shape of a water drop with a metallic like rim surrounding it.

As he got closer to the blue Gem he can hear her talking to herself through her sobs.

"I can't believe it my kind, my home, my Family…gone." She said as she was starting to buried her face into her hands agains.

After Gumball heard her say that he started to feel bad for her and decided to speak to her.

"Hey ma'am are you okay? He asked politely to the Gem, only to get a scream from her as she turned throwing a water ball at him hitting his face.

She stared at him seeing that he's just a cat with a teal Gem and wings. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I was startled there for a second thinking you were something else." she apologized.

"It's okay that happen a lot" Gumball said getting back up. "Besides I'm the one to be sorry for startling you, I heard you crying from the distance and I thought you were in danger or something."

"No I am in no danger, just…" She stopped

"Just what?" He asked sounding a little worried.

He saw her stuttering trying to finish her sentence until she broke down on her knees crying.

Gumball ran to her side and sat down on one of his knees as she was trying to speak through her sobbing.

"Ma'am try to calm down and tell me whats wrong, what were you going to say?"

She looked at him with blood-shot eyes and tears going down her face.

"I'm just upset because of my home, it happened after this kid name Steven freed me from this magic mirror I was trapped in, later on he used his healing powers on my Gem so I can leave his Earth to head back to mine, only for me to get caught by Yellow Diamond, she had me forced to work for Peridot, Jasper to head to Earth to find the Crystal Gems, but when we got there Jasper thought that Steven was Rose Quartz, I didn't even know that he was Roses Son until then, when I was put into prison inside the ship we took to get there, a few minutes later it crashed and when I was trying to escape, Jasper caught me, trying to make me fuse with her which I did, but only to protect Steven, once I brought her under water I trapped her and flew back at my home to my family and when I got there it…" she stopped for a second having tears going down her face. "It was deserted corpse of my kind everywhere, the water there was vaporized and my family were Gone!" She started crying unable to hold back the tears anymore, until Gumball hugged her in comfort making her calm down.

"Calm down everything is going to be alright and to tell you the truth we're both on the same topic here." Gumball said confusing the Gem.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked freeing from the hug.

"Well it all started like this…"

Gumball started telling the Gem that he left his home Planet after this fight he had at School with a few of his rivals leaving them injured and sore which made him be called a threat to society by the cops making him a wanted criminal.

"…Then after my Gem was fully activated I summoned out these wings I have to help me leave there to this Universe. Which I'm planing to stay at after I co-operate with the Gems"

She was shock at hearing his story. "That was terrible for them to do that to you. I mean all that after showing those rivals of your who's boss."

Gumball nodded. "Yes and now I need to go down there a co-operate with the Crystal Gems now, I'll see you later."

Right before he left the deep blue woman he was talking too grabbed his wrist before he could open his wings.

"Wait a second." She said to him

He turned around looking at her. "What is it?"

"Please…take me with you, I want to join you so I can co-operate with them too, so I can apologize to them."

"Alright sure…uh what's your name?"

"My name is Lapis, Lapis Lazuli and yours is…?"

"Gumball, Gumball Watterson." he said with a smile. "We should go right now I'm not feeling very well standing here in space"

Lapis nodded as they both opened there wings leaving the rock.

As they left Gumball asked. "Lapis."

"Yes Gumball?"

"Can you tell me why you need to apologize to them?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well you see it all started before Steven healed me…" She said as the were almost to the Universe.

* * *

And that is a rap for Chapter 3: Goodbye Forever. Next is Chapter 4: The Crystal Gems! -Dante Watterson Signing off.


	4. Chapter 4: The Crystal Gems

The Amazing Universe of Gumball Chapter 4: The Crystal Gems

* * *

(Beach City 8:00 AM)

Gumball and Lapis have finally made it to Beach City heading into the forest to keep themselves from being seen by anyone.

"After I brought her down to the ocean ground I flew off back to my planet, leaving her there as my prisoner and...well you know the rest." Lapis said finishing her story. (This is from: The Return and Jail Break )

"So you went through all that just to get back to your ocean world?" He asked

"Yes but that was a big mistake for me I don't even know how many years have past when I was trapped in that mirror, billions I guest and me being trap again this time at the HomeWorld..."

Before she could finish they both landed in the middle of forest away from the opening.

Lapis looks at Gumball in confusion. "Wa...Wait a minute? Why are we in a forest? I though we were going to see the Crystal Gems?"

"We can't yet, we have to wait until a Corrupt Gem attacks."

"What do you mean by that Gumball?"

"I mean if the Gems are in trouble from a Corrupt Gem, then will spring in to save their lives and fight the monster to show that were on their side."

"Wait we have fight one of those things to get on their side, what if we die?" She asked.

"We're not going to die as long as I have my weapon with me." Gumball said as he grabbed his Weapon-Shifter from his Gem.

"Is that your weapon? It's just a stick."

"Not 'Just' a stick watch this." Gumball presses each button on the staff showing her all 5 of his weapon's transformation.

Lapis was really surprised at this. "Wow It transforms into 5 weapons?"

"Yes it does it transforms into a Staff, a Nunchuck, a Blast Gun, a Sword and a Neon Glove."

"What is the name of the weapon?"

Gumball raised a brow and spoke "I already told you, didn't I?"

"No I mean what is the name of the 'entire' weapon, not the name of it's other transformations."

"Oh the whole thing is called the Weapon-Shifter because it shape-shifts into other weapons, probably more then I can think of?"

"Really you can make more weapons?"

"Probably we just have to wait and find out." Gumball said putting his hood up to cover his face. "Right now we should check the place out, but first we need disguises, we can't be seen by any…"

Just then screams where heard from the beach making Gumball and Lapis look at the direction were it was heard.

"Lapis did you hear that, it sounds like people are in trouble."

Without noticing Lapis grabbed his hand making him run towards the beach with her.

"What are we waiting for let's go!"

* * *

(8:04 Beach)

As they got to the beach they had a crowd of people running the opposite direction away from the beach.

Lapis and Gumball looked at the terrified crowd than back to the beach until the ocean started bubbling.

"Man whatever this Gem is It's Huge!" Gumball said as the bubbles started to get bigger!

Diane started speaking "(Uh I think you shouldn't have said that Gumball, there is no telling how big it would be?)"

Then the water opened up revealing a humongous Crystal blue Dragon that has a Sky Blue Gem on the top of it's head.

"Why did I have to say That?!" He said as they started backing up.

"(I Told you now Run!)"

Before they even got a chance the dragon saw the two Gems and Roared at them as it inhaled air and started to breath ice freezing the both gems in their track, it then got closer to them and then swallow them whole going back underwater, waiting for it's next meal.

* * *

(Inside the Monsters)

The two Gems are now inside the monster frozen solid, until they busted out of the ice.

When they got out Gumball raised his index finger. "Okay note to self, never predict the size of a monsters.

"Same here, but where are we?" Lapis said examining the area.

"I looks like we're inside the Crystal Dragon, he must of swallowed us when we were froze by his breath."

"What should we do now?" Lapis asked.

Gumball looked up to where they were swallowed and to the lower area going towards it.

"We should head down this way there might be more people trap inside this Dragon that want to get out of here like us."

Lapis followed him down to find trapped people inside the dragon as the insides gotten slippery.

"Gumball have you see anyone yet?"

"Not yet but the only thing I know is that this Gem is really really long"

"Yeah and that the further we go down the more icy this…Ahh!"

Lapis was slipping on the icy floor towards Gumball knocking him and herself to the ground with Lapis landing on top of Gumball, they both began to stir from the fall and locked into each others eyes for a second until they saw 4 shining ice blocks down the Dragons insides.

They both got up and carefully got closer to the blocks of ice and saw what surprised them.

The first block of ice had a tall crimson female, that had a afro and two crimson Gems that are in the center of both of her hands.

second was a short purple female, that had very long hair that covered one eye and a purple Gem on her chest.

Third one was a white female, that had orange like hair, about middle height of the two Gems and a white gem on her forehead.

The very last one actually had kid with curly hair, and a pink Gem on his stomach, the expression on his face showed fear as he was frozen.

Gumball wretch at the sight of them but Lapis recognized them.

"Wait I know them they're the crystal Gems we were looking for!"

"Yeah they are but I think they didn't make it?"

"Gumball they're Crystal Gems they can't die from freezing to death."

"[Phew] what a relief, now that we found them we have to get them out somehow?"

"I think I know how to get them out." Lapis said looking at Gumball's fingers. "Gumball you have claws right?"

"Yeah I am a cat, wait why do you…?"

"Perfect!" She said grabbing his hand putting each of his four claws on the block of ice that had the child. "Now just keep your hand steady this might hurt." Lapis formed water around her hand freezing it into a shape of a hammer bringing it back and then…

"!BAM!"

When the hammer hit Gumball's thick claws it cracked the ice causing it to break to pieces freeing the kid.

After that they went to the other ice block and freed the other Gems, when each of their visions started to become clear they saw the two Gems but when the older Gems saw them they brought out there weapons prepared for anything.

The Crimson Gem know as Garnet looked at Gumball and Lapis. "Who are you and why did you and 'her' free us?" She questioned at Gumball.

"I'm Gumball, Gumball Watterson and the reasons we freed you is that we were looking for you four and that the half of you are kids." he said pointing at the two.

The purple Gem know as Amethyst growled. "HEY I'M A ADULT NOT A KID!"

She was about to whip him until the white Gem know as Pearl put her sword in front of the Gem. "Wait they could help get out of this disgusting place."

"Are You Kidding Me He Called Me A Kid!"

"She does have a point." Garnet said.

"What please tell me your joking?!"

Pearl then spoke. " No she's not, I can't believe I'm going to say this but Gumball and Lapis we need you to help us escape this ice dragon's insides before we're digested."

"Wait Digested?!" The pink Gem known as Steven Universe said. "I don't want to be Digested!"

"Don't worry will help you, but we need to find a weak spot to get out of here." Gumball said leaning on the walls until he felt that the wall was soft. "And I think the weak spot is right HERE!"

"!POW!"

When Gumball punched the wall the Dragons insides started rumbling in pain.

"That's not enough, try something else stronger!" Pearl said with a worry tone.

"Okay I'll try this weapon!" Gumball said switching to the Green Neon Glove, aiming it at the wall. "Let's see if this Dragon can handle a Neon Shard!

"!ZAP!"

Gumball shot the dragons insides with the Neon Shard burning it's stomach giving it indigestion, causing everything to shake.

Lapis knows what was going to happen. "Everyone brace yourself!" she said.

Amethyst didn't understand what she meant. "Wait why do we have to…" she said until they were exhaled out of the dragon.

* * *

(8:20 AM The Beach)

A few minute later the Crystal Dragon popped out of the ocean gagging from the heat in his abdomen area making him regurgitate the Gems, grossing out some of the citizens watching.

Each of the Gems landed onto the sand ground covered in sand and spit.

Pearl was grossed out. "EW, EW, EW, EW, EWW!" She said wiping off the saliva from her face and then running into the water to be cleaned.

Amethyst got out of the sand spitting out sand. "Okay I see what you mean."

They got back up and saw the dragon giving them the death stare until it roared at them coming up shore to eat them again.

"Gems Get Ready It Charging at us!" Garnet shouted as each of them except Steven brought out their weapons to fight the Dragon!

The Ice Dragon charged at the Gems until Gumball brought out his Cyan Blast Gun and shot the Dragons front legs making it land on it's stomach making it vulnerable, Garnet brought out her Gauntlets and ran towards it and landed a powerful blow on it's snout causing it to roar in pain and then swiping away Garnet to the other side of the temple.

Amethyst springs into action and ran around the Dragon whipping at all of his legs with her whip to make it fall then in a flash it grabbed her by it's tail to stop her from taking him down, until Pearl jumped high into the air and back down towards the Dragon's Tail and sliced it clean off with her spear freeing Amethyst from it's grips making it roar!

The Dragon grew furious and looked at Steven knowing that he was the weakest Gem, the Dragon started it's ice breath and blowed it at Steven until Lapis used her water powers to back fire the Dragon's breath making it tire out, Gumball looked at the mouth of the beast and got an idea to defeat it he switched his weapon back into the Neon Glove and charged it to full blast.

He looked at the Dragon and shouted out to get it's attention. "Hey Lizards Breath Over Here!" After saying that the Dragon grew more madder at that remark and looked at Gumball with blue glowing eyes. "Yea You Come And Face Me Like The Coward You Are!" That was it the Crystal Dragon went over it's limit.

"!RRRRROOOOOAAAARRRR!" After the Dragon let out that Rage-ful Roar it ran towards the Gem with it's mouth open giving Gumball a chance to finish it off, when it got closer it jumped right at him opening wide ready to take a bite out of him until...

"Adios Ice Dragon!" Gumball Shouted as he aimed at it's mouth and shot a huge Neon Beam at the Dragon, burning the inside and outside of it's body making it Roar in more pain and then letting it fall to the sand burnt to a crisp.

"Is It Dead?" Shouted Steven from the distance afraid it'll try to freeze him again.

Gumball got closer to the ceased Gem to make sure it is dead, then it's eyes opened up looking at him and then it's neck stretched out getting ready to chomp until out of nowhere Garnet appears in front of it and lands one punch to it's face making it explode into blue dust blowing Gumball off his feet and back to the ground.

After Steven caught the Dragons Gem he bubbled it and teleported it back to the temple.

Amethyst yawned "Ah Finally we caught the ice dragon." She then looked at Gumball who was on the ground laying on his back. "Yo Gumball You Okay?" she shouted.

Gumball got up rubbing the side of his forehead, not realizing that his hood is down.

"Yeah just a little daze but I'll be fine." He replied back to her.

When he got back up on his feet he heard a lot of the Citizens and the Crystal Gems gasping, he saw all of them looking at him.

"Why are all of you…staring…at…me?" Gumball slowly looked down at his shadow and saw his head and triangular cat ears noticing that his head is now expose.

Every person in Beach City were surprised that the new Gem who freed the Crystal Gems from the Dragon is a blue cat, Ronaldo took out his phone and took a picture of Gumball sending it to his website [Keep Beach City Weird!], Onion's eyes widen and his mouth opened nearly touching the ground, and the 4 Crystal Gems didn't know what to do until Steven spoke.

"Please tell me that were not going to bubble him?"

"No were not." And to the Citizens and Gems surprise it was Garnet who said it. "He's not like the others we fought before."

"So does that mean he's one of us?"

"Not yet we need a chat with him back at the temple, that includes Lapis too." After that they left back at the temple taking Lapis and Gumball with them.

* * *

(Crystal Temple)

In the Temple the Crystal Gems asked Gumball and Lapis to sit down and ask them a few questions.

Pearl spoke. "Okay now tell us Lapis, why did you and this blue cat…"

"Hey I have a name!"

"Sorry, I mean why did you and Gumball show up here? We could of swore that you were at the bottom of the Ocean with Jasper fused into Malachite?"

"I was, but I unfused with her and left her in the bottom of the ocean to get back to my home that once was a part of Homeworld, but then I came back here to Earth because my home was destroyed, I was just sitting on a crater knowing I was one of the only Gems left of my kind as others are still in Homeworld, then I met Gumball. We started to get to know each other for a while and then after that we came here wanting to join you team as Crystal Gems, I'm even here to apologize for everything that I've caused from the past, I hope you forgive me for all my mistakes."

"Okay apology accepted." Pearl said with her and the others showing that they felt bad for her and then shook it off and then looked at Gumball. "Now why are you here to join us?

"Well…let's just say at my Planet I was pushed around by 5 bullies for almost 6 years and they pushed me to far so I...I sorta injured four of them and I put one in the Hospital so after I had a cop chase I sprouted Diamond like Wings and flew away from my Home, a few minutes later I met Lapis, we flew to Beach City, blah,blah,blah and now here we are wanting to join you guys."

Before Pearl spoke Amethyst cut her off.

"Gumball whats inside that backpack of yours?" She questioned pointing at it.

"I was going to replied at what you said, but yes what is inside it?" Pearl said.

"Just a few things I took with me for the ride, do you want to see?" He asked.

"Yes just to make sure nothing is deadly or anything."

Gumball began to unzip his back pack taking out his snacks, drinks, controllers, video games, Xbox One, PS4, Wii U, HD TV and a rectangular box with a crystal logo on it.

Lapis and the Crystal Gems looked at the stuff he had taken out and were amazed at it mostly confused at all the stuff he took out.

Amethyst looked at the snacks he took out. "Whoa you brought snacks with you, I bet they all taste good including these ones." she said picking up a bag of Starburst mini's.

Steven looked at the drinks. "I haven't seen drinks like these before Kool-Aid, Cola, Sprite, Pepsi, and…Monster?"

"Yeah it's a type of energy drink I take to keep me awake all day."

Pearl was examining the TV, Consoles, Controllers, and Video Games. "I haven't seen Technology like this since forever. Wait how are you able to fit all this in a backpack?"

Gumball just shrugged.

Lastly Garnet picked up the box. "What kind of Gem trap is this?" She said looking at the logo.

"Actually that's not a 'Gem' trap, hand it to me I can show you all what it is."

Garnet handed him the box letting him open it, he then turned it to the Gems and showed them.

The Gems were confused. "Uh what are they suppose to be? Are they Crystals?" Amethyst questioned.

"Your right about them being Crystals but they're called Traps." Gumball said.

"Their Traps for what?" Pearl asked.

"They're for those consoles and game right here." He said pointing at the PS4, game and tele-porter/Trap. "In that game SkyLanders Trap Team you use the Tele-porter to trap enemies you defeated and then you send them back to fight for you."

Steven smiled. "Wow you can turn Fiends into Friends?"

"Yes but you must use the traps that matches their elements."

"Wait how many element traps are their?"

"About 9 there's Water traps, Life Traps, Fire Traps, Air Traps, Magic Traps, Tech Traps, Undead Traps, Earth Traps, and legendary Traps."

"And how do you catch them in this video game you speak of? Pearl asked

"That's easy." Gumball went back into his backpack and took out a small colored statue. "This is a Skylander there is over 57 of them if you put one of them on the teleport pad they'll be sucked into the game and you can play as them, but if one's defeated you have to put in a different one that hasn't been used yet.

"Wait do you have 57 of the Skylanders?" Amethyst asked.

Gumball grabbed the bottom of his backpack and poured out the rest of his skylanders. "You bet I use to have a part-time job to raise money to get the whole collection."

Without noticing Lapis looked at the traps and picked up a black one.

"Hey Gumball why is this trap different from the others?"

"That one is for the final boss of the game his name is Kaos and he's the element of Chaos, they say if you capture him at the end of the game you can play as him."

"That's Awesome!" Amethyst shouted. "We should plug this in and try it out!"

"After we make this Decision, excuse us Gumball and Lapis." Pearl said as she and the Crystal Gems walked outside on the porch to talk leaving the two Gems alone.

After 4 minutes Lapis decided to brake the silence. "So Gumball I wanted to know this but when did you become a Gem?"

"Yesterday last night when I left School after being beat up by my bullies, I was just following the sidewalk to get back home then I found the Diamond Gem in the grass so when I picked it up it fused to my head, I really didn't know it was on my head until I went to the bathroom I saw it in the mirror and well you know the rest."

"That's…Wait those bullies you talked about earlier why did they bully you?"

"Do you remember me saying that I sent one of them to the hospital?"

"Yes I remember you said you broke his arms."

"His name is Tobias Wilson we use to be friends 8 years ago when we were 10, but after I won the heart of this girl I use to like at the age of 12 he became furious because he also liked her too, around the age of 16 he had enough and formed an alliance against me with the only 4 people that hated me.

"Who are the 4 that hate you?"

"Do you really want to know who they are?"

"Yes because if we ever run into one of them I would like to give them a piece of my mind."

"Okay the 1st one is Joe he use to be a friend of mine but after Tobias formed that alliance he joined in and became an enemy to me, the 2nd one is Anton now the only reason he joined is that me and my brother made clones of him, Tina-Rex she's the biggest and dangerous one of the group if someone tries to stand up against her they will get crushed and is Jamie the hybrid she is the toughest one of the group she joined because she likes to bully me the most, but the biggest reason is because of the lost of..." Gumball stopped before talking about, 'him'.

Lapis had a brow raised. "The lost of who Gumball?"

"Uh...It's kinda complicated, let me just say it was someone who was really special to her and was like a Brother to me and my family long ago."

"Oh, wait does that explain why she's...?" Before she finished she saw the Crystal Gems standing right behind him.

Gumball saw her looking behind him and turned to see the Crystal Gems looking at them. "How long were you guys standing there?"

"Right when Lapis asked you when you became a Gem." Steven said.

"Let me guest all of you heard me talking about the bullies I had?"

"Yes, it was quiet harsh to hear one of them change through the years." Amethyst said.

"And that one of them lost someone very important?"

"Yes...Which is why the both of you are joining us" Pearl said with a mild grin.

"Really…Wait what are the other reasons?"

Amethyst spoke. "Dude you have snacks that weren't even invented here before."

"You brought in video games, controllers and consoles that were never invented yet either." Steven said holding a game controller.

Garnet spoke. "You even have this SkyLanders game that let's you trap enemies Like what we do, it's a good way to train yourself to trap a villain."

"Your going to need training also since you said you got your Gem from last night." Pearl said.

"So do you want in or not?" Amethyst asked.

Gumball and Lapis looked at each other and back at them.

Gumball smiled. "Sure were in uh…I never heard your names yet?"

"We Are The Crystal Gems!" Garnet shouted as their Gems started to glow.

"Garnet!" She made her Gauntlets appear.

"Amethyst!" She pulls out her Whip.

"Pearl!" She takes out her Spear.

"And Steven! He shouted as he jumps in front of the Gems.

"Well it's nice to meet you all." Gumball said with a grin.

"Okay now since that's done can we try out SkyLanders now?" Amethyst asked.

"Alright Fine but it's only to stop you from bargaining so much it's already getting annoying." Pearl said.

"Yes hey Gumball plug it in."

"Not yet I have to plug the TV and PS4 console first and then will start the game." He said as he put the HD TV in front of the couch on the table.

* * *

Dante Watterson: Thats the end of Chapter 4 next is Chapter 5: Gameplay.

This story has been a bit remade, also to anyone that's reading this, I've decided to get rid of the SkyLanders cross-over, because it was too much for me, I couldn't barely finish the next chapters because of it. I promise when I have the chance I'll make this story as long as possible and very interesting

-Dante Watterson Out.


End file.
